


Goodbye, Lucy

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Chicago Fire - Freeform, F/M, Matter of Life and Death, Mission Fic, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Flynn utters those two words as they part so many times, but Lucy won't let that happen today. Oh not today.





	Goodbye, Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I really like this one so I hope you do too! I couldn't really think of what I wanted to do for "G" when I landed on "Goodbye, Lucy" and was like yesssss. 
> 
> Not beta'd per usual. Please forgive my spelling, typos, etc. etc.

He says it to her in 2014 as she walks from the bar. He says it again in 1954 when he thinks he's about to wipe her from existence. He says it right before he boards the lifeboat for 2012, and now he's saying it to her again as he lays in the heat of the Chicago fire.

"I'm not leaving you," Lucy cries.

"You, you can't stay," Flynn's ragged voice comes. He looks at her pleadingly. "The beam's too heavy. You'll never lift it in time. You've got to go."

Lucy shakes her head and strains against the heavy lumber pinning Flynn to the floor. "We'll make it. No one's dying today."

She pushes and pulls, but her efforts are pitiful. Flynn groans with what little movement she's able to make, and Lucy spits out hurried apologies.

"Lucy, Lucy," Flynn reaches with his free hand and grabs her hands stilling her work. "Stop, please. The building will collapse with both of us if you don't leave now."

"I can't leave you."

Flynn moves his hand to her cheek. "And I can't let you die."

Lucy sobs. She's way past dignity and desperate. "I can't, I can't."

"Please," he looks at her, eyes watering. "I'm begging you."

She stares at him with his hand on her cheek and knows the answer on her tongue. Knows he'll hate it and himself if she says it, but she's tired of watching them be pulled away. Not today, oh not today.

"No," Lucy finally whispers.

Flynn turns away as his body shakes with his own sob. "I'm going to die, Lucy."

"Then we'll die together."

Flynn looks back and squeezes her hand. "I don't want this for you."

"And I don't want you to die," Lucy answers quietly.

"But Rittenhouse-"

"I don't give a damn about Rittenhouse," she seethes. "Someone else can worry about them. Today, I'm fighting for us."

Flynn nods weakly then closes his eyes. Lucy brushes a kiss full of promises against his lips then turns back to the beam. She can feel the heat of the fire surrounding them, and she knows it's now or never.

Lucy wraps her arms around the beam and pulls with all her might. She feels it move half an inch. She tries again. Another inch. Three more tugs, and she's thoroughly exhausted with minimal progress. Her eyes search the room around her desperately searching for an alternative. That's when she sees a large piece of metal.

She races over grabbing it, ignoring the way it burn against her skin, and shoves it under the beam. Lucy leans against it heavily watching with delight as it moves several inches. Three, four, five more times and the beam falls heavily away from Flynn.

"Flynn! Flynn!" Lucy calls sliding beside him. She shakes him softly, but to her dismay, she sees he's slipped into unconscious. "No, no, no," she mutters softly then decides to save her pity party. Lucy slips behind him and wraps her arms around his chest. She tugs him backwards to the staircase.

Lucy's really not sure what type of injuries Flynn's sustained from the beam, but she imagines sliding down a set of stairs isn't helping anything. Still, it's their only shot, and it's this or death.

"I am so sorry, Flynn," she says aloud as he lands heavily on the steps. "I promise a back massage. Maybe dinner. Well, maybe not dinner. We both know I can't cook."

Flynn doesn't respond, and she desperately searches for breathing and is relieved to see his chest rise.

"This would be so much easier if you weren't so tall," Lucy huffs landing on the next set of steps. Almost there. Almost there, she tells her self. Almost there.

Lucy's lungs are on fire by the time she pulls Flynn from the building. She hears people rush to them. "Do you have a horse?" she manages to get out.

The gentlemen near her exchange baffled looks. "Yes but ma'am, why do you need a horse? Here, let us take you to a doctor."

"No, no," Lucy mutters. They'll only succeed in killing them, and she didn't drag Flynn down six flights of steps to watch him die in a 1871 hospital. She pulls out a bag of money. "Take all I have. Please, I need a horse."

One man nods. "I have a horse. I'll bring him to you."

"Thank you," Lucy sighs weary. When he returns, they help lift Flynn upon the animal before wishing her luck. She offers further thanks, wraps her arms around Flynn, and takes off away from the city.

When they arrive at the time machine, Lucy drags Flynn into the lifeboat and secures him into a seat. His breathing is shallow, but he's still breathing. She counts this as victory and squeezes his hand before slipping into the pilot seat. "Hold on, Flynn, we're going home."

"Lucy! What happened?" Agent Christopher cries as the lifeboat opens, and Lucy pulls Flynn to the door.

"Get a doctor, now," Lucy orders stepping from the machine. "Flynn's badly hurt. We were trapped in the fire."

The time team springs into action lifting Flynn from her arms and carrying him to a nearby room. Doctors arrive shortly and usher her into her own room treating wounds and providing oxygen. She's finally able to breathe easy when Agent Christopher reports they believe Flynn will survive.

Heart monitors can be annoying when trying to rest. The continual beep keeping you from sleep, but Lucy smiles each time the sound echoes in the room. Flynn lays sleeping in front of her, and she's grateful at the short noise letting her know he's alive. He has broken ribs and a concussion she's pretty sure came from her, but otherwise, Flynn's made it out alright.

Flynn murmurs softly turning in his sleep. Lucy leans in closer watching his eyes flutter open. She smiles at him. "Hello, Lucy." Oh and how beautiful it sounds.

"You're not allowed to try and die on me anymore," she scolds him.

He chuckles. "I have to keep it interesting."

"I like boring," she tells him. "Boring, safe, alive."

"Duly noted," Flynn smiles at her and lays a hand heavily on her cheek. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Oh this ridiculous man she's chosen to love. Lucy shakes her head and reaches down for a kiss. "I'm just glad we made it alive."

"Me too," he says softly kissing her again. Lucy lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes to sound of his heartbeat. Rittenhouse can wait. Right now, all she needs is him.


End file.
